Sentimientos escondidos
by Tobiacuariano
Summary: Aquí sabran que es lo que Naruto y Sasuke pensaron el uno del otro durante esa noche de luna llena, en donde ambos e dieron cuenta de lo que sentia uno por el otro, allí ambos llegan una desicion sobre lo que deberán hacer.


**SENTIMIENTOS ESCONDIDOS.**

"Esta historia tiene lugar en el manga 403 de Naruto, en la noche en que Sasuke y Naruto están durante una noche de luna llena pensando en sus cosas, pero ninguno de ellos ha querido recordar lo que realmente pensó aquella noche, ya que en esos momentos sinceros con uno mismo, los recuerdos y pensamientos mas profundos, aparecen a la luz de la luna.

La historia tiene lugar en casa de Naruto en Konoha y en una de las guaridas de Akatsuki en donde estaba Sasuke junto con su equipo Taka y el resto de Akatsuki".

Casa de Naruto, Konoha.

"Allí estaba Naruto, recostado sobre su cama, pensando en la fallida mision para recuperar a Sasuke, recordando su conversación con Itachi, las palabras que el le dijo de su hermano menor, culpándose de no haber sido mas fuerte y mas rápido para poder haber llegado al lugar de batalla, antes que Madara y Zetzu.

-"¿Por qué fui débil, por que no fui mas fuerte, acaso todo este entrenamiento con Kakashi y Ero-sennin no han servido de nada, que hace la diferencia entre Sasuke y yo?"-se preguntaba pensando.

-"¿Qué pasa contigo Sasuke, si ya mataste a tu hermano, por que aun no regresas?"-seguía pensando.

-"No sabes cuanto me haces falta, a mi, a Sakura, Kakashi, a toda la aldea, te extraño Sasuke y aun no regresas, no entiendo por que"-entonces comenzó a recordad cada momento de risas con el, cuando competían, los exámenes Chunnin, la batalla contra Gaara, cuando se hallaron con Itachi y Kisame, cuando Sasuke y el lucharon pro primera vez, cuando Sakura le rogó traerlo de vuelta, la batalla contra los 5 del sonido, la batalla contra el en el "Valle del fin", esos momentos vividos, causaban un fuerte dolor en su pecho, pensar que luchó contra el, tan solo para convencerlo de volver, pero a la vez de causarle dolor, le causaba una extraña calidez en su interior.

-"¿Por qué cada vez que pienso en ti…siento esta calidez aunque esté sufriendo al recordar que me has dejado?"-pensó en ese momento.

Luego comenzó a recordar cuando lo vio luego de casi 3 largos años y como deshizo de el en segundos y desapareció, aquel recuerdo le comenzó a partir su pecho, y por ultimo recordó su mision para buscarlo, mientras el luchaba contra su hermano mayor y lo derrotaba de una vez y finalmente cuando estaban por llegar con el Madara y Zetzu ya se lo había llevado a su guarida.

-"En ese momento estabas obsesionado por el poder, por eso fuiste con Orochimaru"-recordó las palabras que Orochimaru le había dicho sobre la nueva personalidad de su amigo, también recordó lo que Kabuto le dijo sobre que Sasuke dejó todos los recuerdos de Konoha en el olvido.

-"Ya tienes poder, ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, que es lo que quieres que no puedes volver donde yo te necesito?, cada vez que pienso en ti se me destroza el cuerpo, pero mi corazón late con fuerza, no se si está mal o no, pero cuando pienso en ti, siento un sentimiento mas que amistad por ti, algo que no puedo dejar pasar como si nada, no se si los demás lo saben, pero esto es lo que siento…una fuerte calidez en mi corazón, siento como late desenfrenadamente, no se que es realmente pero lo siento"-al pensar esas palabras sus ojos se posaron el foto del equipo 7 y de inmediato fueron al rostro de Sasuke, se quedó unos segundos mirándolo.

-"¿Acaso lo que siento por ti, es mas que amistad, Sasuke, acaso tu nunca sentiste ese cariño por mi, que por eso me dejaste?"-se preguntó mientras se acomodaba otra vez sobre su colchón y se quedaba en silencio".

Guarida de Akatsuki, en algún lugar del bosque.

"Allí estaba Sasuke, sentado en el borde de una roca mirando el cielo de noche con una enorme luna llena, recordando muchas cosas, sobre todo con su hermano, lo que Madara le dijo, las cosas que pasaron cuando Sasuke persiguió a su hermano para que este no dejara la aldea estando vivo y así tomar venganza, pero de pronto recuerdos que pensó extintos, aparecieron en ese momento, comenzó a pensar en Naruto.

-"¿Por qué estoy pensando en el, acaso no había olvidado ya estas cosas?"-pensó que todos esos recuerdos habían sido sueños solamente, pero luego cuando comenzó a recordar buenos y malos momentos junto a el, comenzó a darse cuenta que eran recuerdos, que habían sido parte de su vida, pero sentía algo extraño, sentía una especie de dolor en su pecho y a la vez calidez, pensando en todas las cosas que Naruto le dijo en el "Valle del fin" y cuando se vieron por primera vez luego de casi 3 años en la guarida de Orochimaru, aquella vez que quiso matarlo pero fue detenido.

-"¿Por qué me siento mal, acaso…acaso realmente le he causado daño a Naruto?"-pensó preguntándose eso, no podía entender por que recordaba todas estas cosas.

-"Se supone que el no significa nada para mi…pero ahora que lo recuerdo me hace sentir bien, me hace sentir…feliz"-al decir eso miró a la luna una vez mas.

-"Naruto me quiere o quizás siente algo mas por mi…¿acaso, yo siento algo por el también, y si fuera así, acaso nunca podría suceder?"-se preguntó, luego reaccionó y miró una vez mas al suelo.

-"No puedo pensar así, yo lo abandoné para buscar mi objetivo vengar al clan Uchiha, pero ahora que se la verdad, debo buscar a los que realmente mataron a mi familia, la aldea de la hoja deberá pagar por usar a mi hermano y a mi familia para vivir en paz"-pero nuevamente sintió esa calidez en su pecho al pensar en su…amigo.

-"El ya no puede significar nada para mi, pero me siento…me siento mal por haberlo hecho sufrir, el siente mas que una amistad por mi, lo se, Kakashi me lo dijo, Sakura, Kabuto, Orochimaru, y ahora que recuerdo me doy cuenta que así es"-cuando dijo sus ojos se abrieron completamente al darse cuenta de algo.

-"Yo también sentí algo así por el una vez…pero no se si ahora lo sigo pensando, quizás si…pero, no quiero hacerlo sufrir mas, si vuelvo sufrirá, prefiero mil veces no volver y asesinarlo junto con el resto de la aldea para aliviar su dolor de una vez"-al decir aquello pensó en la posibilidad de vivir sin Naruto y una vez mas sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho, no entendía por que sentía eso al pensar en Naruto muerto, algo que no había sentido en las dos oportunidades que tuvo para matarlo.

-"Naruto…¿Por qué tu me haces sentir así, que siento realmente por ti, siento odio, cariño, amistad, por que no puedo dejar de pensar ahora, por que no puedo un mundo sin ti, que siento realmente por ti?"-se preguntó, en ese momento Juugo se sentó junto a el y notó a su amigo serio, colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Estas bien, Sasuke, sucede algo malo contigo?-preguntó, Sasuke negó.

-No pasa nada Juugo, solo estaba recordando, la luna siempre me ha ayudado a recordar cosas-respondió, su compañero lo miró sonriendo

-Como ya lo he dicho, en ti permanece el recuerdo de mi amigo Kimimaro, quizás la luna te ayuda a aferrarte a algo-al decir aquel se retiró y lo dejó allí solo, Sasuke estaba pasmado, sin moverse con sus ojos abiertos, dándose cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por Naruto, reconociendo que el sentía mas que amistad, el aun guardaba un cariño por el, aunque no lo reconociera, el sabia que la distancia acrecentó mas ese sentimiento, el no quería a su amigo, el estaba comenzando a desarrollar una especie de amor por el, justo en ese momento apareció Madara.

-Baja Sasuke, la reunión comenzara-al decir Sasuke apareció junto a el y sin mirarlo comenzó a caminar a la sala para la reunión y mientras caminaba y detrás de el caminaba Madara, comenzaba a reunir sus pensamientos para concentrarse en la reunión que estaba por comenzar".

Casa de Naruto, Konoha.

"Allí Naruto recostado sobre su cama aun, estaba pensando en Sasuke, al fin llegó a la conclusión, el también sentía un fuerte cariño, mas bien una especie de amor por Sasuke, por eso no podía pensar en vivir sin su amigo, estaría bien, estaría mal, pero era lo que el sentía, recordó lo que una vez Jiraya le dijo hace un tiempo.

-"El lugar en donde piensen en ti, ese lugar debes llamarlo hogar"-recordó las palabras de su maestro.

-"Se que si lo sigo buscando, si no renuncio a mi promesa, se que si no me olvido de el…volverá, el es mas que mi amigo y si no siente lo mismo por mi, pero si siente algo por Sakura, si se queda con ella, seré alegre, por que al menos tendré a mi amigo para verlo, para estar cerca de el, para hablar con el, para reír junto a el, el es…mi Sasuke, la persona de quien me enamoré y al fin me doy cuenta, aunque no entienda que pasa ahora con el, no puedo aceptar que se haya vuelto alguien malvado"-pensó en ese momento mientras miraba hacia la luna que alumbraba su ventana.

-"¿Sasuke, que pasa contigo, que haces ahora, estás bien, cuando volverás?, no sabes cuanto deseo verte otra vez, aunque no pueda decirte lo que siento, pero quiero que estés aquí, conmigo"-al decir eso comenzó a caer bajo el cansancio con la foto de sus amigos entre sus brazos".

Guarida de Akatsuki, en algun lugar del bosque.

"Mientras Sasuke caminaba hacia la sala para la reunión trató de volver a sellar esos pensamientos sobre su amigo, sabia que ahora las cosas debían ser diferentes.

"-No sabes cuanto me arrepiento de todo lo que te he dicho Naruto y de todo lo que te hecho, yo siento algo fuerte por ti, yo siento un gran amor por ti, pero luego de todo lo que he dicho y hecho, no puedo volver, prefiero causarte mas daño a no volver luego de todo esto, prefiero seguir mi camino como ya he planeado hacerlo, en verdad lo siento Naruto, quisiera estar contigo en estos momentos, pero tengo cosas mas importantes ahora, tu sufrimiento acabará una vez que acabe con la aldea y te mate, aunque mi dolor nunca termine, lo haré, por ti y por mi, aunque deba volver a cerrar mi corazón, lo siento Naruto, mi amigo, el amor que he encontrado en ti, lo siento por todo lo que haré ahora, mi camino está en la oscuridad y debo actuar como ya lo he hecho frente a ti, como un traidor, un villano, lo haré por ti y por mi, por nadie mas"-al decir esas palabras recuperó su postura de ninja malvado y renegado, y se sentó en su lugar junto a su equipo, allí esperaban Kisame, Zetzu y también Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu estaban esperando, al llegar Madara la reunión comenzó.

-¿En que pensabas Sasuke?-preguntó Madara, Sasuke lo miró con esos ojos fríos llenos de odio de el, estuvo 3 segundos en silencio hasta que habló.

-Estuve recordando cosas que pensé que estaba olvidadas, en mi hermano, en lo que hiso, en lo que el quiso hacer, y en el legado que me ha dejado-mintió, todos impresionados al ver su reacción, entonces la reunión comenzó".

"Ambos tenían sentimientos de amor, el uno por el otro, uno quería recuperarlo para hacérselo saber y otro prefería dejarlo en el secreto de su confidente la luna y en el olvido de su corazón, uno deseaba recuperar a su amigo por el amor que le tenia, otro prefería acabar con el para acabar con todo el dolor que le hiso sentir, uno deseaba verlo otra vez, otro deseaba olvidar todas estas cosas aunque debería sufrir otra vez, ambos se amaban, pero tenían distintos caminos a seguir, quizás en algun momento volverían a encontrarse".


End file.
